Japhet
Japhet is one of the three secondary antagonists and the second Guardian the Batter must face in OFF. He is the depressed and lonely Guardian of Zone 2, hanging at the top of the Library waiting for the "hero" that will strike him down for his crimes. Biography Past Before the events of the game, Japhet was a little bird created by Hugo, he was friends with Hugo until he and his fellow Guardians, Dedan and Enoch, we’re assigned to their Zones by the Queen. Japhet then shaped Zone 2 and became known as the glorious leader of the Elsen, the main inhabitants of the Zones, the Elsen were at first happy of Japhet's benevolent nature, however his safety eventually drived the Elsen mad, becoming obsessed over safety and other problems. Meanwhile, Japhet was saddened and angered how his Zone has deteriorated, his sadness and anger eventually drove Japhet insane, and he summoned the Spectres to attack the Elsen. The Spectres destroyed anything in their path, so Japhet retreated to the top of the Great Library, and he waited for the "hero" that would strike him down. One day while in his little bird form, Valerie, the Judge's brother, attempted to eat Japhet, however due to Valerie's kind nature, he tried to eat Japhet whole instead of chewing him up, however due to Japhet's status as Guardian, he was too powerful to be eaten like that so he took over Valerie's body like a parasite, however as Valerie everyone no longer saw Japhet as Guardian and ruler of Zone 2 but just a cat. ''OFF'' While the Batter is climbing the Library, he finds Japhet, possessing Valerie, Batter points out that Japhet isn’t the Judge, which Japhet confirms, Japhet then reveals his name and that created the city, he then reveals that the Spectres are leaded by him as "royal instruments" for his vengeance, the Batter asks Japhet if he is the chief of the Spectres, however Japhet reveals that the Spectres were given to him by the Queen to restore "justice" to his Zone. Japhet then points out how determined the Batter must be to set to foot onto the stairs of the Library, he then points out how he recognizes a "certain courage" in the Batter, which Japhet sees as exceptional due to how fear-riddled Zone 2 is, however Japhet is unwilling to let the Batter slip by his revenge, so he decides that the Batter will be the first to succumb to the blasts of Japhet's "ectoplasmic army". Japhet then commences a battle with the Batter, boastfully claiming that he doesn't need Spectres yet to deal with the Batter, calling the Batter a "poor sport pajama-wearing clown", before exclaiming that he will finally "get a taste of justice", after the Batter reduces Japhet's HP, he will comment that the Batter's spirit is a valiant one before confessing that he might have underestimated the Batter, however Japhet then says he would discard all manners as a gentleman when necessary, especially when facing a new enemy, he then attempts to summon Spectres to help him fight the Batter, however he Spectres don’t appear, confused, Japhet then blames the Batter for him not being able to command the Spectres and says that it doesn't matter and that the Batter will taste his wrath, after Batter defeats Japhet, Japhet calls the Batter a poor fool, and says that it’s not time for him to reveal his true nature, Japhet then tells the Batter that defeating him has only awarded the Batter with nothing but waiting before calling him a obnoxious buffoon, before teleporting away. Japhet appears once more, trying to get the Elsen to see him as their leader and make them stop worrying about their fears, however the Elsen only see him as a cat and his voice coming from an unknown source, when the Elsen begin to talk about safety and dangers, Japhet becomes enraged before shouting he will make the Elsen respect him before leaving, summoning a storm of Spectres after. The Batter and the Judge once again meet Japhet at the top of the Library, the Judge, still believing that Japhet is his brother, Valerie, and that he is just crazy, tries to make him see the light, however Japhet then decides to show his real face, a little bird poking out of Valerie's mouth, Valerie's eyes now white and blank, the Judge becomes horrified at the realization that his brother truly is dead, Japhet reveals he has taken control of Valerie and hints how he took control of him, the Batter, keeping his stoic and emotionless expression, tells Japhet he has come to kill him because he claims to control the Spectres, Japhet replies he was waiting for Batter and that he will not go down without a fight, the Judge mutters Valerie's name before the fight commences, Japhet states how the Elsen care only about themselves and are like his children, and like any other disrespectful child, they must be punished. After Batter defeats Japhet's Parasite Form, Japhet tells the Batter how he is not a god and that he can’t be perfect, Japhet then admits that he has sinned, but then says that his responsibilities are more important than those of mortals before ascending to his Second Form. After the Batter defeats Japhet's Second Form, Japhet asks if he is going to seal his fate, however Japhet decides that it doesn't matter, as he is ready to die, however Japhet decides to finally reveal his True Form to the Batter. After ascending to his True Form, Valerie's dead body now acting like a scarf, Japhet declares himself the lord of the second Zone before declaring that the battle begins. In the end, the Batter defeats Japhet, the once proud Guardian now on the ground with blood on his eyes and mouth and is now coughing up blood, a pool of blood already forming, Japhet muses over how he has been slain and congratulates the Batter by telling him he should be proud that he accomplished his mission, the Judge again mutters Valerie's name, the Batter declares that Japhet has been defeated and that Zone 2 is now pure, a blinding light then covers Zone 2. A entity known as "The Bird" can be found within The Room, however the Bird's direct correlation with Japhet is unknown, however the Bird's hinted to be a physical form of Japhet's personality before it deteriorated, just as mentioned in the books, the Bird is generous, kind and resourceful, as he warns the Batter not to fall off the cliff and has an entire bird flock under his command, the real kicker that confirms that the Bird is a past version of Japhet is how he says that he must attend to his Zone along with the Tall Mister (a past Dedan) and the Big Mister (a past Enoch). Book In a book found within Zone 2's Library, it explains Japhet's backstory and his relationship with the Elsen: Personality Although intelligent, strong, and ambitious, by the time of the game's events within the OFF world he has grown emotionally distraught and torn about how things in his Zone has deteriorated. Though trying to maintain his grip over the various Elsen he rules over, he anticipates his own death due to his failure. He is ultimately confronted about the corruptions that have taken place by the Batter and the Player before being killed. Powers and Abilities First Fight During this fight, Japhet only appears in his "Valerie" form. Competences *Attack: Regular Attack. *Alto: Mute status effect applied on targeted member. Stats *HP: 1,000 *CP: 80 *Attack: 110 *Defense: 80 *Esprit: 70 *Agility: 42 Second Fight During this fight, Japhet starts in his Parasite Form, once enough damage is taken he will become his Second Form before finally becoming his True Form. Competences *Attack: Regular Attack, only the Parasite Form uses it. *Alto: Mute status effect applied on targeted member, low impact, all forms use it. *Soprano: Attack of mediocre impact, only the Second and True Forms use it. *Head-voice: Attack of great impact, only the True Form uses it. *Tenor: Applies Poison status effect on targeted member, low impact, only the True Form uses it. Stats *HP: 6,000 *CP: 80 (Parasite and Second Forms) 250 (True Form) *Attack: 140 *Defense: 80 (Parasite Form) 85 (Second Form) 75 (True Form) *Esprit: 75 (Parasite Form) 80 (Second Form) 85 (True Form) *Agility: 90 Quotes Trivia *The fact that Japhet appears as a cat before revealing himself as a completely different looking bird may serve as foreshadowing, particularly for how the Batter appears different as viewed by the Player in the regular game versus by the Judge in the special ending. *Orchids are commonly used not just as foods and flavorings but are also grown for medicinal uses as well as just to be decoration. Japhet's early adoption of this as a symbol may be a reference to how he provided the Elsen with not just material comforts but also care for their health and recreation. *As with multiple other names in the OFF world, "Japhet" has religious significance. The figure of Japhet (also known as Japheth) in the Bible is one of the sons of Noah and is regarded as a legendary ancestor to the peoples of Europe. *The description of Japhet as being a firebird directly references the various mythologies about those creatures, many of which involve them functioning as guardians for various individuals or groups. **The mythologies Japhet seems to be most based on is the Phoenix, a bird that when it dies, becomes ashes before the ashes rise into a new Phoenix. *Concept art shows that Japhet was originally supposed to be eaten by The Judge instead of Valerie. Category:Affably Evil Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Parasite Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deities Category:Possessor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Summoners Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Indie/Doujin Villains